


truth be told

by jswoon2



Series: Jon Snow: Started from the Bottom [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Feminization, M/M, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jswoon2/pseuds/jswoon2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stannis knows the truth about Jon Snow. The bastard was meant to be a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	truth be told

“Come look at this map,” the man says, eyeing Jon up and down, “tell me what you see.”

Jon straightens his clothes and tries to stand a bit taller. The king still overshadows him though. When he looks down at the map, all he sees is a blank Westeros. Nothing is labeled. Even so, the North is his home so his attention automatically goes there first. He can name King’s Landing and all of the places Robb won his battles without assistance. But even with that knowledge, he isn’t sure what it is that he should be looking at so he tells Stannis this.

“Look closer,” the king insists.

Clearing his throat, Jon hears the man get up and begin to walk. Every footstep sounds closer than the last. The map forgotten, he plants both hands flat onto the map and closes his eyes. A warm body presses against his back. Jon has to use all his willpower not to lean against it. He really wants to though. It’s been awhile since he’s been touched. It’s been so long since he’s been truly warm. He gave up that luxury taking the black. He’d been tempted for some time but there are vows he swore to keep.

A king cares not about these vows.

“I heard Lady Catelyn wanted another daughter.” Stannis starts. Jon bites his lip. “Instead, all she got was three boys, two girls, and a bastard. Not to mention a turncloak for a ward. Although some do say she did have another daughter. I’ve heard men say that the bastard was a boy, others said it was a girl.” Stroking down the line of Jon’s back, the man’s breath appears at the back of the boy’s neck. “What do you say?”

Jon groans as he spreads his legs automatically. “A girl. The bastard was supposed to be a girl.”

From behind, Jon can’t see the king grin. The heavy material of the thick black woolen dress is hiked up until it’s bunched at the top of Jon’s ass, just high enough to show what’s underneath. Jon naturally shivers, though from the cold or from the king’s touch, he isn’t even too sure himself. Goosebumps raise on his skin, the cords of muscles tighten. Jon doesn’t move though. He knows not to move.

“Yes, people did say the bastard was a girl.” Cold fingertips pick at the thin undergarment material until it’s a thin line stuck between Jon’s cheeks. Jon moans at the feeling, the chilly feeling on his hole. “I’ve seen the bastard. Such a pretty thing with long black locks.” Jon feels his hair being tugged on. “Not to mention, she has the sweetest cunt. Always so wet and tight. In fact, I get to use that cunt every night now. Never had anything sweeter.”

Legs straining, he buries his face in the crook of his arm, face red. Jon knows to play the game, even if he doesn’t want to. Stannis enjoys it. Despite the embarrassment, even Jon enjoys it. Stannis likes to see Jon squirm and blush and Jon likes the way the man fucks him fast paced until he’s left truly breathless.

“So tell me, baby girl, are you going to let your king take you? You should be honored. Many would beg to have this very same opportunity.” Stannis says, spitting onto his thumb. He doesn’t wait for Jon to answer. The man uses one hand to hold the annoying silk aside and strokes the wet thumb around Jon’s red pucker, watching it bloom open in anticipation. Like clockwork he takes Jon over this table or his desk. Anything that he can bend the boy over so all he sees is the long black hair. And Jon lets him. He feels how his body craves his king. How many times he’s fingered himself open waiting for Stannis to return.

“Yes,” Jon says, arching his back into the touch. “Yes, my king, take me.” At one point he called Robb his king. (It hadn’t lasted very long.)

Satisfied, Stannis presses his thumb inside. His cock his hard inside his breeches. He never cares about getting Jon off though. The first time, yes. But now he leaves Jon to spill into his fancy panties. Jon enjoys it too.

The king is big, cut. He reaches places inside Jon that the boy never was able to reach with his fingers. All it takes is two thick slick fingers to spread the little lord commander for Stannis to start the slow slide inside. Letting out a breathy moan, Jon grips the map beneath his fingers, crinkling the rough material. He comes with fingerprints left on his ass and the lingering of Joanna against the back of his neck.

The next night, Jon comes back for more.


End file.
